


The Slow Burn of Love

by ahoymultiships



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and David are best friends. Or are they? Written for one of my best friends, BloodRedLost for FAGE 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodRedLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAGEtastic Four  
> Title:The Slow Burn of Love  
> Written for: BloodRedLust/BloodRedLost/Bec BRL FFnet  
> Written By: LPlover93  
> Rating: M  
> Summary/Prompt used: AU fic - A couple are best friends for a long time before realizing they have feelings for each other, but one of them struggles to come out due to fears of rejection from their family.  
> If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
> http(:)(/)(/)www().fanfiction(.)net(/)community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Wes/David story I have written. Hopefully you like it, bb!  
> Thanks sooo much to my wifey/beta CrazySue05 for editing this for me.  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Glee and/or any of its characters. Though I adore their wallpapers on my computer.

Blaine was so excited that he was getting to share Kurt's eighteenth birthday. He was already sad that he had missed Kurt's seventeenth birthday as they could have had a Harry Potter themed party where they would have gotten a letter for Kurt that he was now eligible for Apparating and the Trace was finally removed from his wand. That he was a magical adult now but he could not tell Muggles the truth about Wizardry. Blaine then blushed as he saw the notepad in front of him. While dreaming about his could-have-been party, he had drawn a portrait of Kurt in a Hogwarts sweatshirt and nothing else.

He then tore off that page and kept it in his jewellery box, where he kept everything precious in regards to Kurt. The first coffee cups they had shared (he washed the inside, of course), the bill of their first not-date at Breadsticks, his gas bill of when his car ran out of gas when he went to meet him at McKinley (he conveniently forgot it was to confront Karofsky), some glitter from when they had kissed for the first time and lots more, which could be called rubbish, but totally wasn't.

He had called up Wes and David to help him decide on what theme the party should be. They had in turn, called up Jeff and Nick. Nobody invited Thad as he would have thought they were mocking him by telling him to plan a party for a boy who had transferred schools.

Wes and David sat as close to Blaine as possible as they perused the long list of themes on his laptop. Jeff and Nick were sitting on the other bed, snuggling with each other. They had started dating only recently, and were still in the honeymoon stage.

Nick could only laugh at Blaine as he saw that half of the themes were suited for kids under the age of ten. Disney, Harry Potter, Twilight (he gave Blaine a weird look at this). Blaine got up from the bed and left all of a sudden.

Wes and David moved away from each other like they had touched a hot stove and almost got burnt. Jeff raised an eyebrow at them but said nothing. David coughed and asked, "Should we plan something embarrassing to happen to them during the party? I mean, it would be funny, nothing too extreme."

Jeff immediately said, "No! We are not risking anything. Kurt has already suffered through so much of the bullying and now that he's back over there, we can't even protect him from that homophobe, the last thing we want to do is make him suffer where he is safe."

Nick gave a silent smirk to Jeff and asked, "Why don't we match make for two people I am _pretty_ sure are into each other?"

Wes asked, "Who? Who? Tell me, I am the ultimate match maker. I mean, I got Kurt and Blaine together."

David made a sound of protest and said, "Both of us did."

Wes gave him a smile and said, "Yeah, both of us did."

Nick was sure of it now. They gave sweet looks when the other wasn't looking and both stressed on the _both_ part when they spoke. They were definitely into each other, no doubt about it. And then Jeff said, "You two, of course."

And then it was like a pink elephant had flown into the room and spread "Powder of Awkwardness" everywhere. David just frowned and left the room immediately.

Wes started crying as Jeff and Nick looked at each other, shocked.

Wes was handed a handkerchief by Nick, who was flabbergasted at the boy, who acted like a leader even in his sleep, crying like a toddler whose parent had left them alone for the first time.

Jeff, who could never see a person cry, went over to Blaine's bed and hugged Wes immediately. Wes leant his head on his shoulder and wiped his eyes. He said, "I don't know what to do, seriously. I don't mind if he doesn't return my feelings, I just want my best friend back. I want the epic bro-mance we had back. I want us to be able to sleep in one bed and not make it awkward. I want us to be able to hide in secluded closets to spy on couples and not make it unpleasant. I want us to be able to talk about girls. I don't want to think about kissing Dav…"

And then Wes started crying again as he realized that he had just outed himself to Jeff and Nick. He sobbed, "Please don't tell anyone. I promise you I'll do anything you want. Seriously, anything."

Nick said, "We will definitely not tell anyone. But why are you so worried?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

At the same time, David had gone to the room he and Wes had shared for the last three years. He went into his cupboard and removed the gavel he had stolen from Wes the first time he had realized he had feelings for him. It was complicated. He knew it from the first time when he had seen Wes call for order in the choir room. And when he pouted because no one would listen to him, David wanted to just turn Wes' face towards himself and kiss that pout off his face.

Since then, almost every time they had gone on one of their adventures together, well adventures were more like half-thought out plans which never worked out, the proximity between them was really hard to handle. Every time he wanted to kiss Wes, he had to physically stop himself from doing so. So when they helped get Blaine and Kurt together, it was so difficult for him not to say, "Hey Wes, I like you. You move me too. Can I kiss you?"

The worst part was that he knew Wes liked him too. And he knew there was a very sad reason why they couldn't date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ? Let me know what you think about the story. I'd love to see some reviews instead of my painful textbooks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment of my first drabble story!
> 
> Thanks to my wifey CrazySue05 for editing this baby!
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Glee and/or any of its characters. Wish I could sing with half the talent they have, though.

Blaine, oblivious to all the drama going on, called up Mercedes. He knew the surprise party had to have the New Directions since the Warblers were Kurt's friends, but the former were his family. Kurt's eighteenth birthday had to be the most memorable day ever. Once Kurt left for New York and found better men who didn't run away from bullies and were taller, hotter and sexier than him, he would definitely break up with Blaine. Which is why Blaine wanted Kurt to remember him as the adorable, or even dorky boyfriend, who had pulled out almost all the stops to make sure his eighteenth birthday was the best ever, just below all the celebrity birthdays.

He heard Mercedes pick up the phone and say, "What's up, my second favorite white boy?" He channelled the "smart and cute but not dorky" part of him and said, "Hey, I wanted to let you know that I, rather, we, the Warblers over here are setting up a surprise birthday party for Kurt and are cordially inviting you and your group to join us."

Mercedes just said, "Cordially my ass! We would have gate-crashed even if you hadn't invited us! Seriously, white boy…I love that you are doing this for Kurt. He deserves to be loved and adored as much as possible. I wish he could have stayed at Dalton so he didn't have to face Karofsky."

Blaine agreed as she continued, "Wait, Tina's calling. I'll let you go now, but I'll give the group your digits so they can let you know themselves. That's fine with you, right? Buh-bye, sweetie!"

Blaine ended the call and looked back to the notepad. He tore off the page with a viciousness that he used only for boxing. He sucked. He couldn't even come up with a proper theme for the love of his life's birthday. And just then, he saw a poster of Wicked right in front of him. He realized quite late that the room he was sitting in was the one where Kurt used to stay and he left this poster behind as it was stuck by super-glue and wouldn't have come out without tearing the poster. And he could remember Kurt clearly saying, "Rather someone else have the whole poster than me having pieces of it."

Just then, the bulb in Blaine's mind lit and he realized **BROADWAY!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!8888~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Wes, in the meantime, had started telling his story to Jeff and Nick. He said, "It all started when I was eleven. At that time, I was obviously still staying with my parents. I mean, obviously. I was a kid, you know? And not as mischievous as I am now. And did you know..."

Jeff said, "You're deflecting, sweetie. Tell why exactly you and David can't confess your feelings for each other." He then hugged Wes again and said, "You can tell us, you know." He gave a short smile to Nick. Their relationship was so close that Nick knew it wasn't a term of romance, but endearment.

However, Wes was oblivious to this and gave Jeff a horrified look. He moved away from him and screeched, "I am gay, but that doesn't mean I like every guy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Nick, shockingly but sadly realized, that this was a thing he had repeated many times. He wondered what had happened to Wes. He brought his hands up as a sign of surrender and said, "Don't worry Wes, I trust you as well as Jeff. But tell us why you freaked out."

Wes sighed and said, "Well..."

David had come back by then and he sat next to Wes. He rubbed his back lightly and said, "It's okay. No matter what they say; we are still together, aren't we? I mean, not together together, but…"

And then Jeff and Nick saw an amazing thing happen. The same boy who was crying into Jeff's shoulder literally donned a metaphorical coat of courage and hugged his friend saying, "We don't need labels, do we? We know the truth. That's enough for me and I hope it is for you."

He then looked at the duo and said, "David and I became friends when we were about nine years old. We did all the stuff boys did together. Learn to make a farting noise, roll in the sand, kick balls all day, tease girls, that sort of thing. Our mothers had become best friends due to us hanging out with each other. Then when we were eleven, David came out to me."

David smiled and said, "That was the scariest moment of my life. Not knowing if my best friend was going to accept me because I wanted to have my first kiss from a boy than from a girl."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine came running in just then screaming, "I got it! By Eureka, I got it!" Nick deadpanned, "All that's missing is you in a barrel!" Everyone gave him a weird look as he said, "Archimedes? Anyone? ...No one? I am stuck with a bunch of nitwits."

"Except you, dear." He added as Jeff gave him a glare which was usually trademarked by Kurt. Wes, who had donned his leader persona said, "So what did you decide? Skating rink? Ice cream parlour? Movie theatre?"

Blaine gave out a loud sigh and said, "I'm not just one of the Warblers. I partly know your secret, remember? You don't have to change yourself around me."

And then Wes went back to his depressed state as everyone looked shocked. Blaine looked around and said, "When I was depressed over the fact that it had been one year since the bullies had beaten me and my date up, Wes came into my room and confronted me. And then I realized that some people do have it worse than I have. And in Wes' not so clean but kinda appropriate words and I quote, I got my head outta my ass and saw the freakin' sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. It makes me go all Wheeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the third part of my story. Hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to CrazySue05 for editing this baby!
> 
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would be making out during the whole time “Tongue-tied” was being played.

 

David said, “Okay, so coming back to the topic. Or coming _out_ to the topic.” Everyone groaned as he held his hands up in surrender and continued, “Wes had fully supported me when I came out to him. He told me he was not going to think about the fact that I hadn’t believed in our awesome friendship. He then proceeded to hug the life out of me and kissed me on the cheek. That kiss was actually the start of my feelings for him, even if I didn’t realize it till after and thought it was brotherly love then.”

            Wes and David shared a sappy look and then the former said, “We were optimistic enough that my parents would accept him as easily as I did. I mean, they called him their son, didn’t mind if he slept over at our place seven days a week. Mom kept telling David that he was too bony for our age and fed him more than I ate. And you know me, I eat a lot, and I ate even more then than I do now.”

            David then said, ”Turns out, motherly feelings do not always equal to acceptance for being different.”

 ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            “It was the next day that I had decided to tell Mamma and Papa. That was what I called Wes’ parents. We had gone to play football and then went back to his house for dinner. Mamma had made my favorite stuff, especially because I had gotten bruised on my back where a brute had tackled me in the morning. She had made crème _brûlée as dessert. And as I dug into the decadent dessert, I said…”_

_Wes hit him in the back and said, “Like a moron, he said, “As gorgeous as this dessert is, I won’t be able to marry you. Because I like boys.” And my mother became totally speechless. Not only because David never cracked jokes like that, but he had declared his coming out in the most blasé manner ever.”_

_Jeff was really frightened for the duo that were crazy in love to complete each other’s sentences in a story they had not even rehearsed. Then he realized that this had happened in the past and nothing could be changed now. So he looked at David and asked, “After that really idiotic stunt, what actually did happen with Wes’ parents that you guys can’t date?”_

            Wes said, “You can’t rush a story, Jeff. It has to develop at its own pace. Like a bud waiting to bloom into a beautiful flower. You know, there have been studies…”

            Nick burst out laughing and said, “At least we know your bullshit talk still exists. Seriously? A flower? Like you could be more gay with that analogy!”

            David giggled, and then slapped his hand to his mouth, not believing such a sound had emerged from HIS mouth. He squeaked out, “Let’s continue the story, babe.”

            Wes gave him a backwards hug and started speaking, “My mom literally stood up and left the table. She then gave Dad a look from the corridor leading to the bedroom and he also got up. While going to talk to her, he gave us a look, which I then thought was pride, but later realized was pity for what was going to happen.”

            David muttered, “What was going to happen was hell unleashed on us.”

Wes silently agreed with him and continued, “We literally sat there for an hour, not knowing what to do or say. Their dinner had become ice-cold and as I went to reheat it, I heard Mom speak.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            David and he leaned their foreheads towards each other, as if trying to get the mental strength to continue talking. Jeff and Nick looked on with bated breath as Blaine finally interrupted the moment with, “This is the happiest I have ever seen you guys. But you were telling us something.”

            They finally broke apart, shared a peck on the lips and then David said, “I’m going to take a bath. But you continue, Wessie.” Wes kept looking, not saying a word, as David took all his clothes and finally closed the bathroom door.

            Once the door was closed, he started to speak. This time his volume had decreased considerably and the trio had to lean in to listen to what he had to say. He spoke, “My mom was speaking in a very low voice to dad. And I knew she was pissed because her voice, which was usually as high as say, Kurt’s voice, went really low. She was telling Dad that she wanted to hate David. Dad was trying to convince her that David was their un-adopted son for so many years and it was unfair of them to change tunes towards him all of a sudden.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Wes stopped to take a sip of water and continued, “I knew I had to do something. I could understand what they were speaking as it was in a dialect my aunt used. So, even though I hated it, I left David and went inside to talk to my parents. I told them, it wasn’t fair of them to treat David like a leper, just because he told them that he wanted to date boys rather than girls. And then I found out what my mother was scared about.”

            He gave off a sarcastic laugh and said, “My mother was worried that I would catch the DISEASE of liking boys, as obviously it was a very serious, contagious disease. And seeing the number of sleepovers I had with David, there was an increased probability of me coming out to my parents as well, which would not do. So they were thinking of stopping us from meeting with each other, so I would be able to live a secure and prosperous life, marry an Asian woman, and give my parents lots of grandbabies.

            But what I did next was something I still regret. I hated that I had to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. It’s so awesome to see review updates in my email.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 4th installment of my awesome gift (I think) for BloodRedLust. Hope you guys like it!  
> P.S. Wes is a bit OOC in this, but then again, this story itself is kinda OOC, don’t you think?  
> Disclaimer: I absolutely, whole-heartedly, truly, sincerely say that I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, I would curse Cory for what he said about Season 4.

Wes suddenly held his arms out. He looked like a little kid as he did so. Luckily, Blaine knew what he was looking for and went into his arms. He then gave him a big hug, leaning over him, with his forehead touching Wes’ head. He knew that Wes felt secure when someone cuddled him as if he was their whole world. Wes knew that Kurt was most of Blaine’s world, but he still loved that Blaine could make him feel so safe.

            Wes thanked Blaine and said, “I told my parents that being gay was not a disease. But even if it was, I wouldn’t be catching it as I was as sure of me being straight as I was of my parents loving me. I then made them promise not to ditch David as we had promised each other to be ‘bros for life’ which couldn’t happen if they continued with their madness.”

            Jeff and Nick were flabbergasted. They couldn’t believe that Wes’ parents were pressuring him so much that he had to deny the main part of his personality. And then a few more puzzle pieces fell into place regarding why Wes and David could not date.

            Wes gave off a loud sigh. It was obvious to everyone that this part of the story upset him like anything. The others felt bad for him. Jeff said, “Let’s leave the topic for some time. We’ll go out, have lunch and then if you want, we can continue talking then.”

            Blaine tried to make the environment happier by saying, “Does anyone want to listen to the theme I decided for Kurt’s party? Huh?” With no answer of approval, he pouted, only to hear Nick say, “Let him say it. He’ll burst if he doesn’t.” He smiled at Nick and shouted, “BROADWAY!!”

            Wes applauded and said, “A wise choice. You know your boyfriend very well. Anyway, where are we going now?”

Jeff said, “Pasta corner. I’m really in the mood for some lasagna.”

Nick smirked at him and said, “Do you hate Mondays as well?” And immediately got a beating for comparing his boyfriend to an orange tabby cat.

Blaine started to leave, only to be pulled back by Wes, who gestured to the bathroom. He got the hint and told everyone to wait for David to come out of the bathroom before all of them left together for lunch.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            As they waited, Blaine called up Finn. He waited as Finn’s caller tune started playing.  The call duration was about to get over when Finn finally picked up saying, “What’s up, dude?”

            Blaine laughed into the phone and said, “If I were my boyfriend, I would be screaming at you not to call me dude. But I won’t scream, don’t worry.”

            Finn also laughed and asked, “So what happened that you’re calling me? Do you wanna play COD with me and the guys again?”

“No, but…”

“Did Kurt’s phone lose its charge and you want to talk to him? Cuz dude, if you guys are gonna have phone sex, I really don’t wanna listen to you guys moaning…”

“No, Finn! Did Mercedes talk to you about the party?”

“Wait, which party? Oh yeah, the surprise one you’re throwing for Kurt, right? She told me about that. What do I have to do? I can’t keep track of things. You know that.”

“The only thing you have to do is make your girlfriend keep Kurt cooped up. Because he can sniff out a sneak party very easily. I do know him well. So, would you?”

“Sure, anything for my baby bro.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            What was Kurt doing all this time, you may ask? Well, Kurt was hanging out with Brittany. He had a soft spot for her in his heart. This was not only because she was his ex-girlfriend and was the deciding factor for the fact that he wasn’t even bisexual, much less straight.

             It was because she was the only one besides Finn who had kept in touch with him when he had transferred to Dalton. And Finn didn’t count, seeing how they lived in the same house and most of the texts were about when he was going to come home and whether he would cook waffles for him or something. Albeit the fact that she usually sent texts which made no sense, like some facts about dolphins, or about what she and Santana were doing together (which he would delete immediately because pussy just didn’t do it for him anymore) or the sad ones, where she would state some incident and mention that she wished he would have been there.

            So, he texted her back, asking her how the Cheerios were doing, would give her advice to keep her hands soft after they got slightly calloused and so on. Kurt loved Brittany’s texts because he and Mercedes were slightly drifting apart. Best friends were people who stuck to you, sun, rain, hail or storm. Even now, Mercedes kept a grudge that Kurt did not tell her first that he was transferring to Dalton but told her with the rest of the Club. She did realize it later and tried to make amends, but going for coffee with him and a girl he used to detest was not what he thought as trying to make it right.

            However, Kurt knew that it was his fault in a way. He was blinded by Blaine’s obliviousness to his crush on him and then his returning the same feelings to keep up contact himself. So, when Mercedes called him up saying that she wanted to buy some new clothes for summer and needed an expert eye, he decided to agree and go with her. After all, he didn’t want her to end up buying something similar to the zebra-print jacket she used to love when they had first met.

            As Mercedes came to his house, Kurt couldn’t help but smile, thinking of all the good memories they had together, and he hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Please review, it is awesome to see such emails in my inbox.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway to the end! Hopefully y'all appreciate my story!
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Nor do I own "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson.

When David realized that the four guys were waiting for him, he purposely took as much time as possible to come out. Because he knew that everyone except Wes were getting ready to leave without him. Payback was definitely a bitch. He rubbed his hands evilly, like he had seen in one of those animated movies Blaine loved, and then realized his hands were full of soap. He looked at himself to see that as he was reminiscing about Wes the whole time, he had forgotten to wash all the soap off himself. He blushed and went back inside, using the shower this time.

            At the same time, Jeff and Nick had gotten bored of waiting for David and so were making out on their bed. Blaine just looked away, laughing as this was a usual routine for them, to embarrass anyone within a perimeter of twenty feet. However, Wes was looking at them like an accident waiting to happen. He wanted to look away, but his eyes would SIMPLY NOT MOVE.

            Getting the hint, both of them stopped making out and said, “You win, dude.” Blaine said, “Thank God” as finally, David was ready to go out for lunch.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            As they got into Blaine’s expensive but understated car, they decided to argue on where to go. David then shouted to make everyone keep quiet and said, “Technically, since Jeff first spoke about lunch, he would get to choose. Thing is, do you want to be nicknamed Garfield once this lunch is over?”

            Jeff actually deeply thought about it and said, “Well, I really don’t want to be called Garfield, and I don’t think Blaine is in the mood for carbs. So let’s leave the deciding to our sweet leader Wes over here.”

            Nick pleaded, “Subway?”

            Wes just shrugged and said, “Let’s just go back to the dorms and order pizza. I’d rather finish off the story, if you guys don’t mind.”

            Blaine agreed with him. When you were telling a painful story, it was like ripping off a Band-Aid. It hurt like hell, but it’s better in the long run if you do it as fast as possible. So he switched off the engine and joined the others back into the castle, um…school.

            And as they entered, a freshman came running towards them, shrieking, “You guys are the Warbler leads!!!” and then he fainted in front of their eyes.

            The five friends, looked on, shocked, as a boy who appeared to be his friend came running, like in slow motion, and caught him before his head could hit the ground. He then spoke, “Hi, I’m Edward and this guy is Sebastian. And I beg of you, please do not compare me to the idiot that is Edward Cullen. I’m sorry for my best friend; he has been stalking you guys on YouTube for the past three years. He has no decency; but he is a decent man.”

            Blaine, being the usual spokesperson, said, “No worries.” But as they were about to walk away, Sebastian jumped up like a fan crazy for their favorite band and screamed, “Please, one performance? One performance, please, I beg of you!”

            Wes, always being one to promote the group, no matter how sad he was, told Blaine to do their latest practice with the four humming behind. Blaine knew he meant the song they were helping him practice for Kurt’s birthday, but he didn’t want to lead the boy on. He gave Wes a look that clearly was meant to say, “I have a boyfriend! And I love him! And this guy is crazy!”

                Blaine knew he had to be careful in what song he chose. He chose to continue “Teenage Dream” when Kurt had entered Dalton for the first time as he was the cutest guy he had ever met. However, that wasn’t the case here. This guy only looked creepy as he followed every movement the five Warblers made. David had, by that time, texted the remaining Warblers in the building who appeared, all ready to hum, waiting for the song to be announced. Blaine then whispered the song to them, and luckily they had practiced it before. He sang:

 _You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover telling you what to say  
You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's Cupid  
Baby, loving you has made me this way  
  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hand off of my trigger, oh yeah  
You need to know the situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk, the less I can take, oh  
  
I'm looking for attention not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?  
Hey hey hey hey, just walk away_ _[s2] _ _  
  
_

Flint then announced, “If you weren’t satisfied with this, not my problem. Now please stop stalking us.” Then all the Warblers disappeared as fast as they had arrived. Nick continued walking on to Blaine’s dorm saying, “You know, we are actually lucky that Blaine’s roommate’s mother fell ill. Otherwise, we would be roaming about, finding a private place to sit and talk.”

            They went inside and sat on the beds and a beanbag respectively. The two pairs had forced Blaine out of his bed and onto a beanbag. He pouted, but then asked Wes, “So what happened next? You promised your parents you would stay straight even though it was really sad that you had to do that.”

            Wes sighed. He knew he was doing a lot of that today, but his mind was getting clearer. He said, “My parents had literally put me on a leash after that. It was like they thought I would rebel just because I had promised I would not do so. They stopped me from playing any game which involved me in close contact with boys. It included football, basketball, soccer, hockey, wrestling and so on. I had no clue why they had decided this.”

* * *

 

 [s2]Walk away-Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CrazySue05 for editing this sweetheart!
> 
> Please review if you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s presenting the 6th installment of my gift for BloodRedLust. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, it would be all sparkles and Klainebows-filled episodes.

The four boys couldn’t help but imagine a young Wes trying to understand why the rules of the parenting game had changed suddenly. Nick then realized that Wes’ “Council Personality” must have appeared due to him wanting to have some control over something in his life.

            David said, “I didn’t realize what had happened. After the debacle, Mamma and Papa had come and told me that they were totally fine with the fact that I liked boys, but at the same time, they suddenly increased the time of Wes’ curfew. I remember that he couldn’t play any game fully because his mom used to tell him to come home by eight o’ clock sharp.”

            Wes put his hand on David’s arm, seeming to take strength from him and said, “So I did what they said. I pretended I didn’t know what was going on and blindly followed what they said. And that is what has been going on for the past six years. They don’t know who I am any more. That is, the real me. I have been faking the perfect leader personality for them to adore, when all I want to do, is kiss the man I love.”

            David hugged Wes. He was happy that Wes had finally finished talking, because he knew how much it took out of him to confess that his parents hated his real personality.

            Blaine was happy that his parents were supportive of him. They had qualms at first due to all the mental and physical harm that came with it but he convinced them that there was no use in them trying to be over-precautious and disregard his view altogether. Thankfully, they agreed that doing so would mean the haters had won after all.

            Jeff and Nick were not worried. They were so flamboyant that their parents had realized very young that the extent they would go to get a girl naked would be a Barbie only. It was also why Kurt had become friends with them immediately even though he had to compete against them for a solo and sadly lost.

            Wes then straightened his shoulders and said, “That’s that. So that’s my story, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t go telling anyone about it. The last thing we need is a St. James like issue on our hands.” He then dusted off his blazer, and left the room.

            “St. James situation?” was what fell from everyone’s lips once he left, except Blaine’s. Blaine just laughed and said, “Let me clue you in on the disaster that was Kurt’s freshman year…”

            And they couldn’t stop screaming insults at the aforementioned son-of-a-bitch, who had thrown eggs with his comrades at Rachel, knowing that she was a vegan.

            And as if they were speaking of the devil, Blaine got a call. And as he saw the caller ID, Jeff and Nick snatched the phone from him and started screaming over the phone-

_“I’m so sorry!”_

_“Should we beat him up?”_

_“Hang him from the rooftops till he begs for forgiveness?”_

_“Dip him in honey and put him in the forest?”_

_“Tear off all his clothes and sell him to a pimp?”_

            Rachel sounded frightened like hell when she asked, “Is this Blaine Warbler’s phone?”

            Blaine snatched the phone back from them and said, “Yeah. They are two of my good friends, Jeff and Nick. They just heard about the St. James situation which happened last year, and so they are planning ways to murder him for the trauma he caused you.”

            Even the mostly-oblivious Blaine could feel that she was smiling.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Once Rachel stopped smiling and realized that Blaine was still on the phone, she started talking, “We have a problem here.”

            Blaine started freaking out and immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, “Did Karofsky come back? Is Kurt okay? Couldn’t you guys have kept him away from places where jocks would roam? Where is Kurt now? Come on, tell me, please?”

            Rachel literally screamed into the phone, “KURT IS FINE!!!” She sarcastically added, “Now that you have asked after each of our wellbeing’s, I can tell you the news I wanted to tell you.”

            Tina took the phone from Rachel and said, “You’ll be here chattering all day if we let you. And yeah, the news is that Kurt is becoming suspicious of us. We have been trying to divert the topic of his birthday because clearly we don’t know what to say. So he’s determined to find out what secrets we are sharing without him.”

            Blaine was speechless. He knew his boyfriend was smart but this was way too fast, even for him. He had to do something so Kurt wouldn’t think he was cheating on him. He told the girls to keep Kurt occupied till he came.

            Blaine kept the phone and told the guys, “Kurt is suspicious regarding the party. What to do? What to do?” He had not applied any gel due to him staying at Dalton and the fact that everyone at school had seen his crazy hair at least once. He was pulling his hair at all angles, trying to figure out something, while making his hair even worse.

            David couldn’t look away from Blaine’s hair. It was like a squirrel just attacked it and then it got struck by lightning. And then lightning struck him. He told Blaine, “Go to Lima like this!”

            Blaine gave him a dumbstruck look to which he expanded, “Kurt has never seen you like this. So, if you go and show your face to Kurt like this, either he will make out with you like anything, because you look so damn sexy…”

            “Or he’ll take you home to show how to take care of your hair,” Nick finished for him.

            Blaine really felt bad for himself that he had to reveal the worst secret of his life. But it was all good, as he would do anything to ensure the happiness of the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you can. It makes me all joyful and squishy inside.
> 
> On a sidenote : My poor friend BloodRedLust who I wrote this for, has lost her subscribers due to a glitch on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Please read her story written for her fic-wifey MissKaterinaB.
> 
> It’s called Writing the Wrongs and you can find it here :  
> http(:)(/)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s/8204433/1/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go shawty, it’s my birthday, we’re gonna part cuz it’s my birthday!!!
> 
> The 7th installment of my gift on my nineteenth birthday, Yay!
> 
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, I would not have to learn Mathematics on my birthday.

Blaine still couldn’t believe this was happening.

            As much as he hated it, what advice David had given was the only way to distract Kurt. Blaine was taking one for the team, so to speak. So, when Kurt dragged him to his Navigator, only to start making out with him, Blaine smirked and thought, not a bad decision after all.

            But it was.

            After making out for like twenty hours or so (though it was more like twenty minutes), Kurt took him home only to wash out his hair and do something that made his hair look weird, according to him. But as it had settled down and wasn’t flying everywhere, it was fine with him.

            Blaine lay down on Kurt’s bed as Kurt asked him, “If I asked you something, answer it honestly, please? Do you think I made a bad decision in going back to McKinley?”

            Blaine told him, “Though I really hate that we can’t see each other whenever we want, I think it was ultimately your parents’ and your decision. But nobody in the Warblers except Thad thinks you made a bad decision. So don’t worry.” Kurt was happy to be reassured as he kissed Blaine.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

            Blaine met Nick and Jeff after the intense make out session he and Kurt had had, at the Lima Bean. He told them, “Somehow we have to make it right between Wes and his parents. I don’t want to out anyone, but at this point, hiding the major part of your personality isn’t something parents should want their children to do. What do we do though?”

            Jeff said, “Maybe we should get our parents to talk to them. If they see Kurt and his dad, the shock of the major difference between them may make Wes’ parents sit down and listen to them.”

            Nick said, “Maybe we should talk to David’s parents and Burt before taking the decisions in our own hands.”

            Jeff nodded, “Uh-huh. Maybe we should talk to David before talking to his parents. He would know how to talk to Wes’ parents. Let’s call him now.”

            They called up David, but as they were talking, the suck-up Sebastian came again to them. He cried out, “How fortuitous! We all go to the same coffee shop. There are no free tables; can I sit with you guys?”

  1.  The three got up and said, “There’s a free table now.”            



~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

            Quite frankly, the boys had no idea what happened next. They told their parents who said that the boys should not do anything in case it turned violent, it was better for adults to be present. David, in particular, wanted to be there as it was his best friend and his love that they were talking about. However, the elders were adamant about it.

            Next thing they knew, David’s parents had called them over to his place and told them that Wes’ parents’ attitude was due to a lack of understanding. And yes, they had listened more keenly when Burt showed a picture of Kurt to them. They were willing to adjust to Wes’ needs. It would take them time to get rid of the homophobic attitude that they had, but they were going to support their son, no matter what his sexuality was. They only felt sad that they couldn’t have seen this earlier.

            The three friends were so ecstatic. They were so happy that their two best friends would be able to verbally confess their love for each other. They just had to search for the perfect place now so that David and Wes could remember it forever.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

            The day had finally come. This was the day due to which they had so painstakingly planned that all of them had to spout a bunch of lies at some point of time, mostly to Kurt. Yes, it was the day when Kurt was born. Or to put in normal terms, Kurt’s birthday had arrived.

            Burt, who had obviously clued into the whole secret party thing, had told Kurt to come with him to the garage for some father-son bonding. Kurt took these times more seriously after his father’s heart attack and said yes; even though he was sad he had to be in contact with grease on his birthday.

            In the meantime, Blaine, the Warblers and Mercedes were decorating the Hudmel’s living room. The Warblers were harmonizing and practicing their routine as they hung up streamers while Mercedes was blowing up the balloons.

            Mercedes was so bored. _The rest of the New Directions were taking their own sweet time to come_ , she cursed in her head as the testosterone in the room was giving her a head-ache. And as if they were waiting for her to start complaining, the whole group entered with a bunch of presents for Kurt.

            The whole group started helping the Warblers finish off the decorations. Finn was the only one not present, as he was running interference at the garage with Burt and Kurt, so the latter wouldn’t decide to reach home earlier and spoil all the plans.

            Even though one might expect Rachel to blow up at the Warblers with threats to not steal their set list, she was being surprisingly mild today. On being asked, she said, “You guys protected Kurt when we couldn’t. Just because of that, I am giving you a reprieve for today. Don’t count on this much support later.”

            Wes and David were putting up the streamers together. Wes was putting them up while David was handing pieces of sticky tape to hold it together. And just as Wes was about to finish off one side of the room, the stool started wobbling about. He didn’t realize it as he was so engrossed in trying to see what was going on between Rachel and Blaine. He had to check for Kurt, just in case, even though Blaine was his friend first. He tried leaning towards them to hear more clearly.

            And then, the stool slipped onto one end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you like it; it will make my birthday so much more awesome!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 8th installment of my gift for BloodRedLust. Hope you are liking my version of AU! Wevid. You have a double update as this story has to be complete by the 15th and it’s the evening of 14th June here. Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, I would play it at the same time over here as it plays in America.

Wes would have fallen down badly on his back if it wasn’t for David. David caught Wes as the latter held on to him for dear life. The shock had not gone away as Wes was freaking out over what could have been. _A spinal cord fracture would have been the best way ever to start a birthday party_ , he thought sarcastically.

            David asked Wes, “You just gave off a sarcastic remark in your head, right?” At the shocked look Wes gave him, he said, “When you are sarcastic in your inner mind, you automatically get this smirk on your face.”

            The fact that David had noticed such an insignificant thing about Wes made him almost swoon, but not, you know? Because boys don’t swoon. They did look into each other’s eyes till they instinctively noticed someone looking at them. They parted sadly, to notice the ditzy blonde from Kurt’s school looking at them.

            She said, “Hey, I’m Brittany and I think you two make very cute dolphins.” David just looked over to Blaine for a translation when she continued, “Dolphins are gay sharks. And usually sharks are always mean to Santana, but dolphins aren’t.”

            Mercedes just sighed. Cock-blocker Brittany.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Kurt was getting ready to leave the garage when his dad told him to stay back. Burt gave him a look and said, “I can’t believe you aren’t my baby boy anymore.” Kurt blushed and gave his dad a look to which his dad continued, “No, listen to me. This time next year, you’ll be getting ready to leave for university. You think Friday dinners and days like this working in the garage will happen? I don’t think so. So rather we spend as much time as we can now together, so that we don’t miss each other THAT MUCH later.”

            Kurt smiled at his Dad and then hugged him. Then he said, “I really want to spend more time with you, but Blaine wanted to meet me. So I have to go change from these greasy over-alls and go meet him.”

            Burt said, “Yeah, totally fine with me. Just remember, be safe. If anyone gives you trouble, I’m there for you, okay? Love you kiddo.”

            Kurt just acknowledged his dad with a nod. He wasn’t sure why, but as he left he thought he heard his Dad say, “Gonna get a surprise...shouldn’t freak out…” and then Kurt drove away.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            At the same time, everyone at the party thought that Brittany had ruined the moment between Wes and David. However, the two had learned to talk between interruptions as there were a lot of them at Dalton. They looked into each other’s eyes and then David mouthed something to Blaine who understood and took them to a staircase.

            He told them, “This leads to Kurt’s bedroom and you are definitely not allowed over there, so please finish your business off over here and then come back to help us.”

            They smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. As he left them, David told Wes, “I have a confession to make and some happy news to give.” At Wes’ questioning look, he continued, “I told the boys that we should do something to make your parents understand. So we explained the dilemma to our parents. But wait and listen. The best part is your parents are sorry for their ignorance and they are willing to try and make it right.”

            Wes was caught between a rock and a hard place. He was mad at David for revealing his secrets but thankful for what they had done. He then proceeded to pounce on him.

            Wes pinned David to the wall and kissed him hard. David knew he would have bruises on his back but it didn’t matter because he had finally kissed Wes. It was like drugs, only even better. David then removed his lips from Wes’ and told him, “You want to know an awesome thing? We don’t have to worry about the potential I-love-you-s because we already know we love each other. So, we are one step above normal dating.” Wes just gave him a smoldering look and said, “Less talking, more kissing.” They would have shifted to the bed if it weren’t for Blaine’s explicit instruction not to go there. And the mood was lost when they remembered Kurt, the boy from whom they had kept this secret for so long even though all of them had become close friends with him.

            David wasn’t that worried; he could always use the “I was frightened to confess my feelings” routine. However, he wasn’t so sure the same would apply to Blaine. Hopefully Kurt would be so happy for them that he would forget Blaine didn’t tell him the truth earlier. He kept his fingers crossed as he and Wes went back up.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            The party had fully started even though the guest of honor hadn’t turned up yet. Drinks were being given on the sly, though most people were sticking to non-alcoholic ones due to the fact that they had to drive home. And nobody wanted a repeat of the previous stint that took place between Rachel and Blaine.

            As Wes and David saw the two divas in the club excluding Kurt battle it out for the Karaoke machine, all the Warblers noticed the hickey on David’s neck. They immediately screamed in unison, surprisingly, “Wevid is a go! I repeat, Wevid is a go!”

            And out of nowhere, a bottle of sparkling cider appeared in Blaine’s hands and he went on to the fake-stage that had been arranged by the New Directions. He said, “To the only couple who is as mushy as me and Kurt are!” And he popped open the bottle and everyone cheered.

            Kurt was excited. He had no clue what Blaine was going to do, but he was sure it would be awesome. As his car neared his place, he could hear music going on very loudly. And as he passed his house, the realization slowly came upon him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it. Do review and press next for the next chapter.  
> Thanks a bunch to CrazySue05 for editing this sweetheart for me. Love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 9th installment of my gift for BloodRedLust. Hope you are liking my version of AU! Wevid. Enjoy!!  
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, I would play it at the same time over here as it plays in America. I also do not own “This I Promise You” by NSync.

            He looked at himself and was sure he looked pathetic. He was already feeling sweaty when he had left the garage and the onset of early summer was not helping him. He really didn’t want to enter the house like this, but he was sure that he couldn’t go anywhere else, seeing how this was his house.

            So Kurt went in and knocked on the door, hoping to God that it would be Mercedes so she could hide him _somehow_ and let him change clothes before he appeared as the fabulous diva he was.

            As he saw the person who opened the door smile at him, his smile turned to one of shock.

            Trent smiled widely as he said, “THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS HERE!!!”

            Everyone flooded at the main door to see the man of the hour. And then someone said,” You know how to repair cars?” Every Warbler’s jaw had dropped while you could hear the sound of Blaine’s drool hitting the floor.

            All the girls in the New Directions only giggled while Kurt gave off an affronted aura, though he was pleased inside that he could shock the Warblers. He said, “Why? If a gay guy can follow football, why can’t he also know his way around a garage?”

            Blaine could do nothing but nod; it was like he had turned into a robot repeating the same things his master did, who in this case, was obviously Kurt.

            As much as Kurt liked being admired for the fact that his dad taught him his profession, he still stank. So he literally barged his way through the crowd and ran down to his bedroom. He then screamed, “Turn down the volume!” and slammed the bedroom door.

            David, who was the only coherent Warbler asked, “Since what age has he been working in the garage?”

            Blaine fainted when Rachel said, “Six years old.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Kurt knew that he couldn’t go through the expanded rigorous moisturizing routine he usually adopted after working at the garage with his Dad. He went into the bathroom, pondering exactly how all the Warblers came when only four or five of them had made friends with him.

            While this was going on, Blaine had finally woken up and had a dopey grin on his face. He said, “Just when I thought Kurt was sexy in himself, he brings a whole new side of him to love. So sexy.” Wes asked him, “Are you going to reveal any secrets? Because if you are, I’ll get my mobile ready to video you.” Blaine just shook his shoulders and got up. He told all the singers, “I hope you guys don’t forget the lyrics because I don’t want to spoil Kurt’s birthday. Please, guys?”

            Mercedes told him, “We’ll be fine, white boy. He was our boy before he became yours and then ours again.”

            Wes and David were holding hands and refusing to let go. They said, “You have to let us stand together. We will not part.” Jeff and Nick, who could see Blaine freaking out, chose to exchange places with them.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Kurt entered the room after having taken a short, but satisfying bath. He saw both the groups in a familiar Warbler-like formation. They then started singing and Kurt’s eyes got a bit misty when he recognized the love song.

  
_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you.._

Blaine then walked out and got a bouquet of yellow tulips. He gave them to Kurt and said, “I don’t know what good deed I have done that I got you in my life. But I promise you one thing, I will never, ever let you go.” And then they kissed as everyone cheered on.

            It was bliss. Kurt had missed kissing Blaine like this. He wondered what a dunderhead he was to think that Blaine was cheating on him when he was organizing such a beautiful party for Kurt. He promised himself that he would trust Blaine more from now on and not jump to the wrong conclusion immediately. Kurt then realized that the two of them had been kissing all this time and they parted only to see all the other guys staring at them. Blaine just laughed and said, “We’re flattered but we’re not into exhibitionism.”

            Kurt smiled at everyone but then his eyes narrowed upon Wes and David who were holding hands. Well, they were always holding hands, but soft looks were also being exchanged. Kurt knew what that look was; it was the one he gave Blaine and vice-versa. It was a look of true love. He tried to tell Blaine, who gave them an encouraging smile. It immediately became obvious to Kurt that Blaine had already known about this. _Blaine was planning for your party_ , he thought.

            Kurt tried to be calm as he pointed to their hands and asked, “When were you going to tell me about this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Review if you do.  
> Thanks to CrazySue05 for editing this work.  
> On a happier note, Little-Angry-Kitten wrote a fluffy Klaine one-shot for my birthday. Read it here   
> http(://)archiveofourown(.)org(/)works/433661


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last installment of my story. I have truly loved writing this story. And I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I did.
> 
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, I would be the luckiest girl in the whole world!!

Wes gulped; the sound echoing in the suddenly silent room and said, “Tonight actually.”

            Kurt sarcastically said, “Yeah, right,” to which David continued, “No, seriously. We were going to wait up after the other guys had left and tell you about it.” Kurt asked, “Why does Blaine know about it then?”

            Santana said, “Why don’t you enjoy your birthday and do all this drama afterwards?” Kurt pouted but realized what she said was correct. So he shouted, “BRING IN THE CAKE!”

            Puck and Finn brought in a large Chocolate cake. It had frosting dripping on the sides and Kurt knew it was sinfully full of calories. He decided to indulge as today was his birthday though. He called out, “Blaine, I want you near me when I cut the cake.” The look of relief on Blaine’s face was palpable.

            As everyone started singing the song, despite protests from Kurt not to, the latter cut a thin slice of cake and put it in Blaine’s mouth, mouthing “I love you” to him as he did so. Blaine then put a slice of cake in his mouth and he smiled, not even caring that someone took a photo of him like that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

            The party finally came to an end. The girls were going to have a sleepover but then Mercedes noticed that Kurt was actually upset that the two boys didn’t tell him about them dating. She told the other girls, “If these guys don’t talk today, it will hurt Kurt in the long run. So we’ll go now. We can have mani-pedis with Kurt any other time.”

            The other girls agreed and they said bye to the guys, hugged Kurt and left. Once they left, it was like an air of awkwardness had entered the room.

            Kurt asked Blaine, “Just tell me one thing. Did you do it on purpose?”

            Blaine said, “Well, not exactly. There were a lot of complications behind it.”

            Wes said, “Putting it in a better manner, my parents did not approve of me being gay, so it was a no-no topic. But these guys made their parents and Burt speak to my parents and they are okay with it now.”

            Kurt was trying to calm himself down. He said, “I didn’t like the way you guys excluded me, but I know there’s a solid reason for it now. So it’s okay, not that you need it.”

 

            After all of that was cleared, Kurt got a call from Jeff and Nick. They almost screamed over the phone, “Please forgive Blaine! Don’t get mad at him. We didn’t tell you because it would have revealed the secret of your birthday party. You know us; we don’t have a zipper on our lips at all. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEA…”

            Kurt screamed over the phone, “Don’t worry! I forgave him almost immediately. So, you guys go to sleep now. You guys don’t even have roommates. So, go have fun.”

            Jeff and Nick snickered as they closed the phone. Wes, David and Blaine decided to have a sleep-over at Kurt’s place. Wes told Kurt, “Just because you missed a sleepover with the girls because of us doesn’t mean that you should miss out on the fun. We are fun, aren’t we?” And then he showed what he thought were his puppy-dog eyes.

            Kurt giggled and said, “Your eyes don’t work on me. So don’t even try. Maybe Finn’s eyes and always Blaine’s eyes, but not yours.”

            Wes just pouted and they all started laughing. Kurt then got up and put Pirates of the Caribbean on, as they had decided together.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

            Burt finally entered the house at midnight. He was going to go in earlier, but he knew how teenage parties worked and he didn’t want to be a buzz kill to all the kids inside. Though he was shocked at what he found inside. The place was actually clean, which he was surprised but not shocked about.

            He entered the living room to find Kurt, Wes, David and Blaine lying together and a film going on the TV. It was the cutest thing that he had ever seen after Kurt trying to wear his dad’s coveralls when he was only five years old. He was so adorable then. Burt wasn’t ready to see his baby grow up. But he had to, and he had one year to do it. Burt decided he would make sure he would have more father-and-son days with his son so he would be able to remember those times when Kurt went off to New York for University.

            He then saw the four boys again and decided that this was a scene worth preserving. He took the camera off the shelf and immediately took about five-six pictures of the guys together. He then went to sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 **Twenty years later** :

            Kurt and Blaine were going through the usual routine of showing a month’s photos to Neil. Yes, their first kid was named after Neil Patrick Harris. Neil suddenly stopped at a page and asked his dads, “Papa, is this Uncle Wessie and Dave?”

            Blaine smiled and said, “Yes baby, this was your Daddy’s 18th birthday. We had prepared a surprise party for him and Uncle Wes and David got together during this party.”

            Neil squealed and said, “This is so nice!” Then, with the memory of a seven-year-old child, he asked, “Can I have waffles, Daddy? Pleeeease?”

            Kurt nodded and then told Neil, “Go take a bath first, or you won’t take one later.”

            As Neil scampered away, Blaine hugged Kurt loosely. He said, “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we? I am so happy you didn’t break up with me that day.”

            Kurt smiled at his foolish husband and said, “Maybe we wouldn’t have spoken for a week or so; but I would never ever have broken up with you.”

            They both then kissed each other sweetly, thankful for the fact that they got a chance to get together, despite all the odds stacked against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that my story is complete; I would like to thank the following people:
> 
> 1\. CrazySue05, who edited this story for me and supports me as much as she can. I love you, wifey.  
> 2\. Ashes_at_midnight , who made the most beautiful banner ever for this story.  
> 3\. Hannah, Maria, Nicia, Stephanie, Tiffany, Maggie and countless others who WC’d with me while I struggled to finish writing the story before the exams descended upon me.  
> 4\. And last, but not the least, Bec BloodRedLust, without whom I would never have mustered up the courage to write a Wes-David fic. Thank you so much girl, you are one of the best friends a girl could EVER have!
> 
> ADIOS!


End file.
